


She's Mine! (LoganxReader)

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Logan doesn't like him, You do though, he's a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your friend goes out of town and asks you to babysit her son, who has an enormous crush on you, much to the discontent of your boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Mine! (LoganxReader)

"I don't want that little shit back."

You sighed and kept looking out the window, waving goodbye to your best friend and her son.

"He's coming back. For a whole week."

"I didn't sign up for that."

"Well I did. His mother is my best friend and if she needs a favor I'll be damned if I don't help her."

Logan groaned and walked to the couch, plopping down on it and holding his head in hands. As soon as the car was out of your sight you sat next to Logan and rubbed his back.

"Come on babe, he's not hard to deal with. He's a very tame child."

"He's an asshole."

"He's eight. Not to mention a total sweetheart."

Logan groaned, "To you! He's a god damn demon to me!"

"Well maybe if you were nice to him he'd be nice to you!"

"Nice isn't part of my personality."

You chuckled and kissed his cheek, "I beg to differ. You were very nice when we first met. Sure your nice is… Different, than most, but you're still capable of being nice."

He looked at you, "You said nice way too many times. Doesn't sound like a word now."

You chuckled and hugged your boyfriend, "Point is, you two could get along if you made the effort."

"I can't get along with anyone that's convinced he's gonna end up with my girl."

You sighed. Logan clearly wasn't going to let up on this anytime soon.

"He's just attached to me, baby. I'm one of the only people that has been with him throughout his whole life. He just has me, his mom, and hopefully you as well."

"Lonely kid? Well tell his mom to find a man so he can be the daddy figure and leave you and me the hell alone. He's not staying here."

You just shook your head and released Logan, walking away to your bedroom.

Logan closed his eyes and let out the adamantium claws, relishing in the stress relief he got from it before putting them away. He stood up and walked upstairs to the bedroom, taking your hand and pulling you off the bed, wrapping his arms around you and kissing behind your ear.

"Little shit can stay…"

xXx

You waved your friend off, her son Channing right by your side, waving off his mother. His other arm was wrapped around your leg, holding it tight. You looked down and smiled at him.

"We're gonna have so much fun, baby!"

"Yay! Can we have pizza for dinner?"

"Let's see what Logan wants. We had pizza for dinner last night."

"But I want pizza!"

You smiled and picked him up, walking inside, "We'll get pizza Chan, we just need to see if he wants some or if I need to pick up something else for him."

"He can make his own dinner here and we can go out!"

You chuckled, "Logan is a terrible cook baby. He may be tough, but he can't do everything."

"That just means he'll live. I want pizza!"

"We are NOT having that again." Logan said gruffly as he entered the living room.

You set down Chan and put your hand on Logan's chest, "We'll have pizza, I'll get you something else. Deal?"

Logan grumbled a bit, "Deal."

You smiled, "I'll see you in an hour or so. I love you."

Logan smiled a little, "I love you too, bub."

He leaned in for a kiss, but then Channing ran up to you and practically tackled you into a hug.

"Let's go!"

You smiled and ruffled his hair, looking back at Logan, who, if looks could kill, would be murdering Channing horrendously. You pat his cheek.

"See you later baby."

Logan watched on as you drove off with Chan, letting the adamantium claws out. This kid better not try that when he tried to get you in bed…

xXx

You smiled at Chan as he grabbed your hand. You squeezed his and opened the front door, calling for Logan.

You heard him make a loud grunt from your room and chuckled, letting go of Channing's hand, "Hang out on the couch for a second, Logan's being extra grumpy tonight. Pick a movie or something."

He pouted but did as you asked, watching you take Logan's bacon cheeseburger and fries to him.

You cracked open the bedroom door, Logan sitting on his side of the bed at the edge, his back to you.

"Hi baby. Got your favorite."

He grunted, not turning around. You put your bottom lip out in a pout and sat next to him, setting the bag of food in your lap.

"Logan, I need a hug!" You said in your cute voice that always got him to lose his "manly" persona and give in to you.

He faltered in ignoring you for a moment, giving you a chance to go in for the kill. You smirked.

"Logan! I need a weally big hug 'n kiss! I went to your favowite westauwant and evwything jus' to get you dinner!"

He turned around and kissed you, giving in as usual. You smiled in the kiss and ran your fingers through his hair. He moved the bag and put his hands near the small of your back, pulling you closer to him.

Just as he was about to add tongue into the mix Channing ran in and jumped on the bed. You pulled away from Logan,

"Sorry bubby, I had to make Logan feel better. Did you pick out a movie?"

"Yeah! Marley & Me!"

You smiled, "I love that movie. Joining us, Logan?"

He tore his glare away from the eight year old, "Yeah, sure. Long as I get to sit next to you."

"Deal. Let's go make popcorn sweetie!"

You rushed out of the room, Channing tailing behind you. He stopped at the door frame, looking back at Logan with an evil smile. He stuck his tongue out and spit, running before Logan could retaliate.

Logan stood up and bit down on his tongue, grabbing the bag with his dinner and walking downstairs to the living room.

You and Channing were popping the popcorn in the kitchen and dancing around. He looked in with an amused look on his face, winking at you when you made eye contact. You motioned for him to join, but he just shook his head and ate his fries from the bag.

You shimmied over to him and moved the French fry from his hand, biting it yourself and smirking before going back to Chan.

"That was mine, you know."

You just smirked at him and took the popcorn out of the microwave, letting Chan pour it into a bowl. You both brushed past Logan and sat on the couch.

Logan walked over and sat next to you like you promised, Channing on your other side. You smiled and kissed both of their cheeks before starting the movie.

You leaned on Logan and Channing leaned on you, you and Channing eating popcorn and Logan his dinner. Not even ten minutes in Channing wanted to move his seat.

"(Name), can I sit on your lap?"

You smiled, "Of course baby."

He moved to your lap and snuggled into you, his face in your neck. He made eye contact with Logan and smirked, making the antihero glare.

This kid was lucky he retired…

At the end of the movie both of your arms were wrapped around Channing and he was snuggling you, Logan's arm long removed from your shoulders after a certain little shit bit his finger…

You looked down at Channing, who was crying into your neck. You poked your bottom lip out in pity.

"It's okay baby,"

"I-it's so sad! I didn't want Marley to die!"

You kissed his cheek and rubbed his back, "I know honey, but Marley was old and sick."

He looked up at you with watery eyes, "Will you die old and sick?"

You chuckled, "I don't know, but I can say for sure it won't be for a long time. I still have things to do, to see! Like I need to see you graduate, get a girlfriend, get married, have kids… There's no way I'm missing all of that!"

He resumed crying in your neck and Logan groaned.

"If you knew you were gonna cry, why the hell did you pick the movie?"

You looked at him and frowned, "It's a funny movie Logan, that's why. Quit being so insensitive!"

Logan looked at Chan, who stopped "crying" long enough to stick his tongue out at him. Logan snarled and flared his nostrils.

"You know what punk-"

"Stop Logan! Go calm yourself down, I'm not making Chan deal with you and frankly I don't want to either!"

Logan grumbled and stood up, exiting the house. He walked to the forest area nearby and slashed at the trees, imagining Channing's stupid little head…

"What's got you pissed, Pincushion?"

Logan looked up at the tree he was currently slashing to see Barton.

"Hawkeye?"

"Clint, I'm off duty right now."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "And that's why you have your bow?"

"My weapons don't leave me. Like yours. Now I'll ask again. What's got you pissed?"

Logan slashed at another tree, "My girl's got her friend's kid over for a week. Little shit is literally in love with her and hates me."

Clint chuckled and shot at one of the targets he set up, "Sounds bad."

"He's a cock blocking asshole."

Clint snorted, "It'll be over soon. Then you can fuck her sideways for hours."

"How'd you know she liked it sideways?"

Clint just winked and climbed up the tree to where Logan couldn't see him. The brunet slashed at the tree.

"Oi, stay outta my bedroom ya fucking pervert!"

Logan could hear the man's laughter, "Please, I've seen the shit you do in there, if anyone's the perv it's you!"

Logan glared upwards and slashed the tree one more time, making it fall backwards. He walked away, Clint's advice in his mind.

"It'll be over soon…" He muttered.

xXx

When Logan came back it was about midnight. After his encounter with Clint he had gone out to the nearest bar, where coincidentally Stark was too. They sat and talked about why they were at the bar, Tony taking pity and paying for all of the drinks. (And there were a lot.) He even gave him a lift home when Happy (who was going to get it from Pepper when she found out he snuck out of bed to pick up Tony that late) came to Tony's aid.

Logan stumbled inside, his healing factor not flushing out the alcohol yet. It wouldn't be long before he was sober again, but he knew you'd kill him anyway for getting that drunk that late.

He began his walk up the stairs, but ended up just dropping down, laid out on his stomach. He rested his head on his hand and closed his eyes.

Just as he gave up and rested on the stairs, footsteps got closer and closer to him.

"Can I help?"

"Are you a beer?"

The footsteps retreated back upstairs, leaving Logan by himself. As he slowly sobered up he crawled up the stairs, heaving himself up once he reached the top. He walked to the bedroom and opened the door, where the light was on and you were sitting up, your arms crossed and not looking at Logan.

He finished sobering up and walked to you, "Look-"

"No, you look. I told you to go cool off, not just ditch us for hours to go get drunk and come back not even able to stand."

"Look, what do you want me to say? I was still pissed after my chat with Barton."

"I knew you were involved with that tree falling. Anyway, you're in trouble. Goodnight."

Logan groaned and began removing his shirt. You shook your head.

"You're sleeping downstairs. On the couch. So no sleeping naked for you."

"Why?" He asked, perplexed.

You pointed to Logan's side of the bed, where Channing was sleeping happily. Logan balled his fists up.

"This is getting ridiculous. Been here one fucking night and he's already got my spot in bed!"

"Shush, Logan! It's late, do not wake him up! I'm already pissed off at you, are you trying to make it worse?!"

"No! I just don't want that kid in my god damn bed!"

Channing shuffled next to you, murmuring,

"(Name)… what's that noise…?"

You leaned down and kissed his cheek, "Go to sleep honey, it's nothing. Logan was just getting some pajamas so he can go sleep on the couch."

"Okay…"

He snuggled into your side and fell asleep again. You smiled at him and looked back at Logan.

"Goodnight."

You turned off the lamp and Logan went downstairs, grumbling as he laid down on the couch. This was what the great Wolverine became? A man being sent to the couch because some eight year old brat took his spot?

xXx

The next morning you woke up with Channing clinging to your middle. You smiled, but then you remembered Logan. Maybe you were a little hard on him…

You slipped out of bed carefully and walked downstairs to find that Logan wasn't on the couch. That man… You could never truly know where he'd be…

You resorted to starting to make coffee until the front door opened. Logan walked in with a box of donuts and some coffee, bringing a smile to your face. He set them down on the coffee table and walked up to you, placing his hands on your hips.

"Am I forgiven?"

"You've been forgiven since I woke up. I'm sorry I was so hard on you…"

He leaned down and kissed you softly, the taste of coffee on his lips. You hugged him tightly.

"I love you Logan."

"Love you too, bub. Got your favorite."

You smiled and kissed his cheek before picking up your coffee. He sat down on the couch and you sat on his lap, grabbing the box and nearly creaming as you saw all of the donuts.

"Homer donuts, chocolate, blueberry, glazed… You're the best boyfriend ever and I'll love you for eternity."

He kissed you and took a blueberry one for himself, "At first they wouldn't do an assorted box, but I convinced them otherwise."

"Yay for having Wolverine as my boyfriend!"

He smiled softly and rubbed your arm as you ate in silence. It was peaceful, just the way he liked it.

After you both ate Logan initiated a very heated make out session. He laid you down on your back and ran his hand down your bare leg while the other one held your face gently. He moved to your neck and slowly lifted your leg up to where your foot was just above your head.

"Oh Logan… Ah… We… We can't..."

"Hush." He growled.

He resumed kissing you until the stairs started creaking. He groaned loudly and put your leg down, lying down on you, resting his head on your chest.

You chuckled and ran your fingers through his hair, kissing his forehead and whispering, "Don't worry, the second he's gone you can have your way with me for as long as you want."

"Deal."

He kissed your chest and closed his eyes as Channing ran in front of you. You chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Logan bought donuts honey. They're on the coffee table."

The boy sat in front of the table and his brow furrowed once he opened the box.

"No more blueberry?"

"I ate 'em, punk. What're you gonna do?"

"(Name), Logan ate my favorite kind!"

"Sorry boo boo, next time they're all yours. I saved a Homer donut for you."

He smiled and licked off the pink frosting with the rainbow sprinkles, turning on the tv and picking Adventure Time.

Logan groaned and hid his face in your chest again, "I'm going to sleep."

You kissed his forehead and watched the show with Channing.

xXx

When Logan woke up he felt a weight on his back that wasn't there when he fell asleep.

He looked over his shoulder to see you and Channing sitting on him, Chan on his back and you on his butt.

"The hell are you two doing?"

"Watching Codename: Kids Next Door. Hush, it's getting good. The tree house disappeared and I already missed the first few minutes."

He rolled his eyes and turned his head to the large flat screen television just as a short, beefy guy in a costume started talking.

"Wait a second…" He muttered.

You started laughing immediately, clutching your sides.

"Oh jeez, I'm calling it, that's you!"

"How the hell do you figure that?"

"'Bub'!" Tears leaked out of your eyes.

"Eh, shut the hell up. It's not me. Doesn't even have claws."

"Oh holy shit if he has candy cane claws I'll cry!"

While Channing was too into the show to ask what was so funny, (he didn't know about Logan being a mutant. Or you, for that matter.) you were nearly crying.

Logan watched the cartoon in somewhat amusement, ignoring your shrieks of laughter when the candy cane claws you predicted made their appearance.

Surprisingly the show brought a few laughs out of him. ("The Faculty 4? Oh, Storm will get a kick out of this.") He was also very skeptical at some parts. ("How did hell did they know about what happened with Xavier? That room is where Nightcrawler teleported with Storm-" "Shush!")

At the end of the cartoon you wiped your eyes, "I tell ya, peppermintium sounds better than adamantium. Why can't you be made of that?"

"Get off of me. Why the hell are you on my ass anyway?"

"Because it's soft, squishy, and it's a big seat. You know, same reason you use my chest for pillows."

"Can't argue with that logic. But what I can argue is you both getting the hell off."

"Fine. Come on Chan, let's go swimming."

You picked the boy up and walked upstairs to change into your swimsuits. Logan groaned into the couch.

He didn't feel like swimming, but he didn't want that little fucker alone out in the pool with you in just a bikini…

He tore off his shirt and walked outside to the backyard, tossing in the beach ball and your floating chair in. He let out a single claw and cut his pants to resemble swim trunks before jumping in the pool and waiting for you and Chan.

Shortly after you and Channing came outside, the boy grabbing your hand and running in. You laughed out loud when you both came up, grabbing the beach ball and tossing it to him.

Logan watched from his spot in the pool, climbing up onto your chair when it came around. He pushed it to the edge and climbed out, grabbing his lighter and a cigar before settling himself back on the float.

You made eye contact with him and stuck your tongue out at him, causing Logan to raise an eyebrow. You turned your head back to Channing and gave him a big hug.

"I love you Chan!"

"I love you (Name)! Will you be with me forever?"

"Until there's not a breath left in me."

Logan snickered and continued smoking his cigar, making his orbit around the pool and watching you play with Channing.

You were so getting it the second that kid left…

xXx

Five days went by smoothly compared to the first night. You wouldn't leave the boys alone with each other. For a tough man who didn't take anyone's shit, Logan was certainly suffering with that damn kid.

Chan took all of your time, often falling asleep on you when watching a movie at night and resulting in you deciding to stay there and sleep, leaving Logan to go to bed alone.

They still fought even when playing a game they agreed on, Channing claiming Logan was cheating. ("It's fucking Mario Kart, kid!")

You felt like a single mother who was ready to give up the two kids at this point, but luckily Channing was in bed and Logan got his quality time with you, giving him no reason to bitch.

You kissed your boyfriend's cheek, "I love you baby."

"Love you, bub."

He kissed you softly and put his arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer and resting his head on yours. You giggled and wrapped your arms around him, watching the movie you picked out.

Not even ten minutes after there was a thump noise from the upstairs. You sighed and moved to get up, but Logan stopped you.

"I got it. This movie's stupider than fucking Deadpool."

He walked upstairs and opened the door to see Chan on the floor.

"Kid, what the hell are you doing?"

"Practicing my proposal to (Name)."

Logan moved to walk away, but then quickly did a double take, "Wait, what?"

"I'm gonna marry (Name) one day. I'm practicing my proposal so it'll be perfect in ten years."

"She's mine, kid."

"No, she's mine!"

"She's mine!"

"Mine!"

"You really think she'll spend ten more years with me and then marry you?"

"No. She's gonna dump you soon, and then she'll be with me for forever!"

"Kid, we've been running together since way before your mom was a damn thought."

"That's not possible!"

"Oh but it is, kid. We're both over a hundred years old."

"You're lying, only mutants could possibly be that old."

Logan sighed and sat on the bed, "Kid, we're mutants."

"Prove it!"

Logan rolled his eyes and let out the claws, causing Chan to jump back.

To prove his point even further Logan lifted up his shirt and made a large incision, the wound healing right after.

"Woah… You're the Wolverine?"

"Was. (Name) and I retired in the nineties. Story time's over kid, go to bed."

"That's so cool! Wolverine is my favorite superhero! But you don't look like the pictures. Where's the costume?"

"That was something added on, I never wore that shit."

"But… I don't like you! But you're my favorite hero…"

Logan smirked, "Don't worry kid, they say don't meet your heroes for a reason. I don't like you either."

"So what do we do?"

Logan stood up and walked to the door, "Act like it never happened."

"I'm still gonna marry (Name)! And we'll have kids one day! She's not mutant, she's not!"

"Go to bed."

Logan walked to the bedroom before heading downstairs. He reached up to an area in the closet you couldn't reach and pulled out the box, opening it and examining the ring.

It was a simple, white gold ring he had Stark make. It had six little claw-like marks, the two sets a few centimetres away from each other. It was simple, unique, and perfect for you.

"Logan? What're you doing, you've been gone for a while."

Logan quickly closed the box and turned to you. He smiled a little and walked to you, kissing you softly and kneeling down.

You smiled back and let him take your hand, making a quick kiss face. He chuckled and kissed it, opening the box again.

"Been wanting to do this for years. Now feels like the right time. Marry me, bub?"

"You already know I will."

He slid on the ring and stood up, kissing you again and holding you to him as close as possible.

xXx

Once Channing's mom showed up you immediately showed her the ring after you explained how good Chan had been and told her the things you did.

Channing, who was playing on his 3DS, looked up.

"What?"

"Logan proposed to (Name), honey. Isn't that great?"

He slammed his game and stood up, "No! I'm supposed to marry her!"

"Honey, I'm a lot older than you-"

"I don't care! That jerk knew I was gonna propose to you when I was old enough!"

You looked at Logan, "Felt right, huh?"

He held his hands out innocently, "Woah, woah, woah, don't get the wrong idea! I had been wanting to do it, I just didn't know when! Think of him as the initiating event, like the invasion of Poland in World War II!"

You crossed your arms and gave him a skeptical look, "Alright… But apologize to Channing for that."

"You want me to apologize to a kid for proposing to my girl." Logan said as a statement instead of a question.

"Yes."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Sorry, kid."

You smiled and held Channing close to you, kissing his cheeks over and over.

"I had fun, bubby! I'll miss you!"

"That's why you should marry me!"

You chuckled and rubbed his back, "Sorry baby, Logan got me first."

Channing began his fit and that's when his mother took over, soon carrying Channing to the car and driving away as he cried in the backseat.

You sighed and sat on the couch next to Logan, who's hand immediately crept its way to your thigh. Within seconds you were on your back with Logan on top, your leg in the air as it was a few days ago.

You moaned as he sucked on your neck and moved to where he was kneeling before you.

He released the claws, "Hope you didn't like these clothes."

He shredded them and proceeded to start kissing down your body, "Don't think I forgot that shit you pulled at the pool."


End file.
